


It Was You All This Time

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Cora and Lydia enjoying a late night cuddle session, with a smidgen of Real Talk before exhaustion kicks in





	It Was You All This Time

“You kind of are like Ariel, y’know,” Cora says.

She’s leaning against the headboard, sitting up, legs splayed out on the sheets. Lydia is laying between her legs, elbows resting on the outside of Cora’s bare thighs, a book balanced on her stomach, held up by her hands. She had originally been sitting up as well, but as the hours have passed, her stature has slowly dropped until her head was against Cora’s chest, her boobs acting as a soft pillow. The words startle her a bit, waking her up out of the half-asleep fog she’d drifted into.

“What does that mean?” She asks, trying to make it less obvious that she’d completely zoned out.

“What, that you’re like Ariel?” Cora asks, chuckling softly. She knew Lydia had started to drift off, and only absentmindedly made the comment, not completely sure if her girlfriend would be cognizant enough to hear her.

“Yeah,” Lydia says, biting her lip. She knows she’s being obvious, but she can’t help it. Now that she’s fully awake again, she takes stock of her position, and wiggles back a little, nestling into Cora’s comfortable body, melting into her lover.

“Well, there’s the obvious, with your luxurious hair,” Cora starts, gently removing the hair tie at the end of Lydia’s braid. She usually takes care of it herself, but she’d been so preoccupied with reading when Cora joined her in bed that she hadn’t taken her hair down herself. As Cora starts to unwind the pieces, letting the hair flow around them, she continues.

“It’s not red like Ariel’s, but it’s got those sun-kissed strawberry tones.” Lydia’s hair is pooled around her shoulders now, spread out like an amber halo against her pale skin.

“Go on,” Lydia says, enjoying hearing what Cora has to say. It’s not often that she remarks upon fictional characters, and Lydia’s curious as to what brought this up. They hadn’t really talked about the deadpool or how Ariel was a critical clue to understanding Lydia’s relevance to everything regarding the Benefactor yet. It wasn’t that they were avoiding it, just that other things had come up.

“Alright, if you insist,” Cora says. She leans down to kiss the top of Lydia’s head, briefly inhaling the smell of her conditioner before straightening up again. “You’re also beautifully curious about the world and how you can make an impact. From when I first met you, you’ve opened up so much, and you’ve shown how interested you are in the human mind and how things like math and psychology can be seen in practically everything.”

“I’m liking the sound of this,” Lydia says, always a little surprised when someone compliments her mind. Her eyes close again, but she’s still awake, simply allowing her other senses to take over. The smell of Cora’s vanilla lotion on her skin, the soft prickles from unshaved legs that she runs her fingers over. The husky quality to her voice from being up so late, the slight pressure of Cora’s fingertips on her head as she gives a soft massage intermingled with playing with her hair. She is like putty in the werewolf’s hands, and she smiles as her love continues to speak, a sense of calm taking over her.

“You’re a bit of a rebel too, not always listening to authority figures, but it’s always for a good cause because your heart is so pure and kind,” Cora says. As she feels Lydia letting her weight fall fully on her body, she lets her fingers drift down, continuing to apply pressure down her neck and shoulders, working out the tension from the week’s classes. “I love that about you - your harsh exterior has always been there to protect yourself, and I admire how strong you are. But you’re able to let it down when you feel confident and comfortable enough. You fight so hard, not only for yourself and what you believe in, but also for those you love and hold dear.”

“I had no idea you felt this way,” Lydia says. Her voice is heavy, coming out slowly, but she doesn’t even notice. All she cares about is how much Cora feels like home right now.

“I’ll admit, I was mostly only turned on by you when we first met because I thought you would be a fun fuck buddy. I definitely thought I could do better than the alpha,” Cora says, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Trust me, you have given me so much more than he did,” Lydia says. “Certainly more orgasms.” She giggles, exhaustion making her suddenly light and silly. Her eyes are still closed and she feels like she’s floating, with Cora holding her as they soar in the sky.

“That’s reassuring,” Cora says, unable to stop from laughing as well. She lets her fingers dance down Lydia’s arms, tracing light paths that raise little goosebumps in their wake. Lydia shivers as Cora scoots back and leans forward, pulling her closer, and Lydia curls over to lay her head on Cora’s leg, draping her body over her. “And it’s also reassuring knowing you’re safe, now that we’re not in Beacon Hills anymore.”

“Do you miss it? Home?” Lydia’s close to being gone for the night, but she can’t help her curiosity.

“You’re my home now,” Cora says, “though that wasn’t meant to sound so cheesy. When I came back to Beacon Hills to find Derek, it didn’t feel like I belonged anymore. Certainly when I stayed in Mexico, until Stiles finally got in contact with me and updated me on everything going on with the deadpool, I didn’t feel like I was home. I hadn’t fallen for you yet, but when I found out that you were second on that list, your death worth 20 fucking million dollars, I knew I needed to be there. I know you don’t need protection, especially now that Meredith has trained you in how to become even more of a badass banshee, but I didn’t feel like I was home until I was back with you.”

Lydia is quiet for a moment, and Cora can’t quite tell if she heard her, so close to falling asleep.

“You still with me?”

“Always,” Lydia whispers. It had become their thing, anytime one of them had any doubts about something, it became their grounding phrase. The Buddhists had their sun and moon, but Cora and Lydia had each other. “I never knew how important I was to you,” she says groggily. Her mouth feels like lead and she knows she can’t stay awake for much longer, and Cora can probably tell too. “Do you think I’ve handled you well?” She asks, a little hiccup of a giggle in her voice, trying to bring a little levity to the conversation, knowing she can’t give it the weight it deserves.

“I never doubted you could,” Cora whispers back, calling back to the conversation that started their attraction. She leans over and tucks Lydia’s hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek goodnight. As Lydia finally lets herself sleep, her book long forgotten, Cora holds her close, her hand absentmindedly playing with her hair, twisting it around her fingers and watching it unfurl. She’d never imagined she’d be so happy being domestically in love, but as she looked at the woman laying in her lap, her chest rising and falling with the deep breaths of sleep, she knew she was where she deserved to be.


End file.
